The fairy of mystery
by winxin864
Summary: The fairy isn't really the fairy of mystery. But if I included it in my summary, it wouldn't be surprised. Only thing I can say is that she may be more powerful than Bloom! Plz read! Dis is my 1st book.
1. Prologe

Prologue

"Magic" I say

The hooded figures nod. "Who are you? Are you magic too?" I ask

"Yes" They say in sync "Yes, we are" They pull of their hoods to reveal 6 girls. "We are the winx"

*New chapters take some time…I'll try to get one by tommorrow*


	2. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Alicia. I love to dance, swim, sing, play soccer, play baseball, and pretty much everything. I have a hectic schedule, and I choose to do all this, minimum in one day at one time is 5 hours. I get B's and A's in school. And I am 15 years old. But the most unique thing about me is that I am a fairy…well, I used to be. This all started one almost ordinary day, when my team won the baseball game. The opposing team started to chase me when I saved my team from loosing by one point. They chased me on my way home. Now, I will start my story.

Quickly I duck into the dark alleyway. I watch as the boys and girls chasing me run past, screaming at the top of their lungs. I sigh, feeling relieved. I breathed heavily, panting from the chase. I am about to emerge from the alley when I heard a blood chilling voice behind me "Finally I found you" I turn around and find three girls emerging from the darkness.

My heart skips a beat, my and suddenly the air seems, colder. The middle one had long white blue hair. She had light blue eye shadow under and above her eyes, and she was wearing a blue outfit. The one on the right has long dark hair, and light brown highlights blending into her hair. Her outfit is purple, and light purple eye shadow is above and below her eyes. The left one wore a dark pink outfit, and a puff ball of frizzy purple hair, and her eyes were outlined with dark pink eye shadow.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I knew that they weren't the baseball players from the opposing team.

"I don't think you will live long enough to find out. " says the middle one

She reaches out her hand, flexes her fingers, and points her finger straight at me. A shot of ice shoots out. I gasp. It hits me. I fly backward, hitting the wall. I am encased with ice except for my head.

I am scared, so I do the only sensible thing I would do in this situation.

"I wish I wasn't incased in ice" I plead. I slide through the ice, hitting the ground. The girls gasp.

"I wish you would go away!!" I yell at the top of my lungs

A ball of light hits the middle one, she hits the wall. A green laser beams, striking the left one. She hits the wall as well. Purple sound waves echo, and hit the last one standing, she joins her friends against the wall. Green vines wrap around them, and a pink sphere surrounds them. But this time, I'm sure I didn't do all that. A fire ball hits all 3 of those girls…and they vanish. 6 girls appear out of nowhere

"Oh my god! How did you do that? Did you-" I ask the strangers.

"Yes, we did" says one.

"But that's impossible! I mean-that wasn't-you couldn't have-how did you do that?"

"How did we do that?!?!?!?" One yells in astonishment "I never saw anyone wish for what they want before! "

"But how did you do that?"

"I think you know"

I never given much thought to it before, because I knew magic wasn't real. But who ever wished for what they wanted, and got it right away? I saw what those people did, how they shot ice out of their hands, hurled balls of fire, controlled sound waves. They weaved light, and made electric shots with their hands, they created pink spheres, they willed plant to do what they wanted. There was only one possibility.

"Magic" I say

The hooded figures nod. "Who are you? Are you magic too?" I ask

"Yes" They say in sync "Yes, we are" They pull of their hoods to reveal 6 girls. "We are the winx"

And then they explain, about magic, about the magical dimension, about how they are, and what they did. They discuss their enemies, and darkness as well as light. They talk about schools, teachers, students, alfea, redfountain, cloudtower. They show and tell their powers, and say their home planets, and the history of them. They clarify about fairies, specialists, and witches. I know almost everything now, except for who I am and what I might be.

*New chapters take some time…I'll try to get one by tommorrow*


End file.
